


The Lost Years

by TheTricksterReader



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Daddy Vader, Darth Vader Redemption, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Luke, Innocent Luke, Kid Fic, Pain, Redemption, Slightly humour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTricksterReader/pseuds/TheTricksterReader
Summary: A scientist injected Luke with a substance that leaved Luke in a unexpected de-aging situation where Vader is the one in responsibility of his adventurous, reckless son.Beta'd by Carrie2sky





	1. Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I decided to write a Vader and Luke story and twist it into something cute and angsty :3 And yes, more characters will be added through time.  
> \-------  
> For all of those who Kudos, commented and bookmarked the original. I'm sorry that I in misstake deleted the original, i was very upset. I Promise it wont happen again :)

Hadrol Truper, a first class scientist, looked fascinated at the unconscious, blonde Jedi boy before him, clouded in thoughts until he suddenly spoke up. 

“Dr. Luchale, please indicate the experiment subject’s state.”

The blue Twi-lek was certainly in a better mood than before, in the way she lifted her chin in high confidence, instead of the nervous glance he had received earlier.

“His state seems to be improved, and therefore I recommend that the treatments start today.”

Finally, progress , he thought with a smile planted on his lips. The boy had to be in a good state before the procedure could begin, so that the contents of the treatment the boy would be receiving would work instead of the body trying to counterattack the desired effects. 

“Well then, Dr. Luchale, bring the syringe.”

The Twi-lek gave a small nod before she hurriedly ran off to fetch the precious possession. 

Suddenly a small noise startled the excited scientist who slowly turned around only to meet a pair of big blue eyes. 

“Well, look who’s awake,” he muttered to himself before he decided to introduce himself to his little Jedi friend.  
—————  
The first thing Luke became aware of was the stark brightness he was met with when he slowly opened his eyes. The second thing was the lean, but tall man sporting a white lab coat standing a few meters from Luke before the man slowly walked up to him until he was standing in very close proximity to him. They stared at each other until the man decided to speak up.

“It seems that you are very confused my friend, which I understand. You may ask me questions if you wish,” the man said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes, “but bear in mind that I only can answer the most obvious ones.”

Luke tried to sit up, but discovered that handcuffs tied him to his bed. He looked furiously up at the man. 

“Yes, I think it is my right to know what in nine kriffin’ hells you are doing to me?!” He half shouted out.

“Calm down my friend, you are not going to die…” he started to say before he was interrupted by a blue twi-lek girl sporting a similar lab coat as the man. 

Luke glanced at her before he noticed the syringe in her hands. Its light yellow content looked like something he didn't want in his system. The man carefully took the syringe and looked back at him.

“What is this?” His voice came out more frightened than he hoped it would.

The man looked at him with false sympathy, while he took a chair to sit beside Luke's bed. “You know boy,” he chuckled before he looked down at him again, “you are not a normal little one. You are a force sensitive, very rare nowadays. I’m very lucky I got one. And thanks to your particular high number of midichlorians, this little experiment just might work.”

“I'm not your little experiment, and I’m going to show you what force sensitive means,” he shouted out, while he called the force to him, but much to his dismay, the force didn't come.

The scientist just looked amusedly at him and laughed, “Did you really think I wouldn’t be prepared to handle a force user like yourself? Force cuffs are very handy, do you agree?” he asked before he took the awful syringe closer to him. “But enough of this meaningless conversation, let us begin.”

Before Luke knew it, the syringe pierced his arm. Whatever this liquid was, it worked fast. His sight became clouded and unconsciousness came to him as he slowly muttered, “My friends will find me… Han…Leia.”

But before the blackness of unconsciousness claimed him, he unconsciously sent out a panicked call through the force.  
—————  
Until the day Boba Fett informed him of the pilot who destroyed the Death Star, Darth Vader became obsessed with finding the person, especially when it seemed to be his once thought dead child. And ever since that fateful day, he just couldn’t seem to stop brooding on his long lost son. And not only that, but he could finally let some piece of the guilt go. Certainly Padmé had to have been alive to give birth to his son, which meant she didn't die by his hands. That day on Mustafar was the worst day in his life. He remembered his wife's pleading words and Obi-Wan who destroyed his life when he took everything of worth from him. His wife, child and limbs.

But enough of that, he will find his son by any means, and together they will overthrow Sidious. The boy was, by any means his, and his alone. If he just could find him.

A sudden flicker in the force interrupted his thoughts. The bright light was something he couldn't miss, and reaching out for it, he recognised it as his son’s. The strong force call gave him a location. He couldn't help but smile, even if It hurt. He quickly strode up to Captain Piett. 

“Captain Piett, I have new heading for you. Take the ship to the Dantooine system at once.”

Piett gave a firm nod, “At once my lord.” He then brought up his comlink to give the orders.

Vader then walked to the nearest computer system to see how long it would take to reach Dantooine. It would take a whole day, which could be too late. He reached out to locate his son’s force signature again. It was still there, but the presence seemed to be clouded and worried. Reaching out further, he could sense that his son’s force abilities were not as strong as they should be...like they were being suppressed somehow. If someone hurt his son, they would pay dearly, he thought before he strode back to wait within his meditation chamber.  
—————  
Luke woke up to unbearable pain. He wanted to scream, to toss around, or just do something to take away the pain. If he screamed, the awful scientist may come back, and that was the last thing he wanted. The cuffs prevented him from moving around. The pain felt like burning ice somehow. His skin felt frozen, but inside of him everything was burning. If he would have just listened to the rebellion, instead of coming here to inspect the remains of the rebellion’s former base. He couldn’t even remember how he got captured. It was like the scientist was waiting for him...but that seemed impossible. The pain was reaching its peak, and he felt unconsciousness claim him again, only this time he longed for the darkness to claim him. Maybe this was the end, no more laughter with his friends, or nerve wrecking adventures.   
—————  
Darth Vader walked quickly into his shuttle that would take him to Dantooine. He could not wait anymore. Especially after he felt his son’s pain. He knew something was happening to him and someone would pay dearly. He remembered those awful hours when he felt Luke's ice-burning pain through the force and the thought of him experiencing something similar to himself was unbearable.

His best troopers from the 501st walked in after him to take their seats, fortunately, the shuttle would only take about 15 minutes to reach the surface. Vader felt impatience flood him when they were finally ready to leave the Executor.

After 15 minutes the shuttle carefully landed outside Dantooine’s only city, if one could even call it a ‘city’. The grey streets blended in with the similar grey houses. A few people carefully walked the streets around the newcomers presence. Vader could feel Luke's force presence nearby, but because of the whatever was being used to subdue Luke’s force abilities, it was harder to pinpoint exactly where he was.. So he ordered his men to ask the locals, while he tried to pinpoint the bright presence.

A trooper strode up to him, in his hand was a silver cylinder familiar to Vader. “Sir, a woman came had this and explained that she saw people dragging a young boy to a shop called ‘Fisherman Nuts.’ She thought the boy drunk until she found this sabre.”

“Very good, captain. Give orders that the woman be given a fair amount payment and show me the way to this shop,” he said flatly. Finally he could get his child, but first his captors would meet their end.

“Yes sir, this way,” the trooper said, leading the way until they came to a similar unremarkable grey house, something that would not stand out, if it weren't for the sign. This must be right, as the force presence was certainly brighter here.

Not wanting to wait, Vader signaled to his troopers to wait inside before he strode inside the shop. From all appearances, it looked like an ordinary fishing shop; shelves stacked with fish hooks and fishing rods.

A casual looking short man, wearing a brown jerkin stood behind a desk and greeted him with a nervous smile. “Lord Vader, what a honour to have you here, what can I help you with?”

Vader didn't waste any time with pleasantries, so he strode up to the man and withdrew his light sabre.

“Tell me where the boy you dragged here days ago is,” he demanded from the man.

“I.. I have no idea what you mean, my lord” he stammered, a deep frown planted on his forehead. 

But Vader could detect the lie. “I have no time for this. Tell me now, or you will suffer severe consequences,” he said, threatening the man with his sabre and making himself more imposing.

“Of course my lord, I will show you the way,” he nervously said as he trembled to unlock a door that most people would mistake as a storehouse. “You see my lord, I’m not involved,” he explained hesitantly. “I just get paid to rent out some rooms.” 

Vader chose to ignore him as they walked through a long, narrow corridor with doors on both sides. The man suddenly stopped before a door at the end of the corridor and began to unlock it. 

On the other side was a tall man who looked irritatedly looked down at the fisherman. 

“Kisher, don't bother my…” he began before he noticed the dark lord standing behind him. “Oh, lord Vader what a unexpected…” he started until Vader suddenly started squeezing the man’s windpipe.

“Tell me the location of the captured boy immediately,” he said quickly and threateningly, while slightly easing the pressure on his windpipe.

“My lord, if I could suggest some kind of bargain for the boy...that we could both benefit from?” he said quickly, sweat dropping from his forehead.

Vader was tired of this unnecessary conversation. All he wanted to do was get to his son-these people were in his way, and wasting his time. He then increased the pressure on the windpipe. 

“You will show me the way to the boy now, if you value your life, understood?” He drew back his pressure when the man’s face began to show signs of lack of oxygen. Vader would just as soon kill the man, but for the time being, he needed him to get to his son.

The man just nodded, rubbing his throat, and led the way until they reached a bright room with a bed occupied by a boy in the middle. As soon as Vader recognized Luke, he turned around to the scientist and began to strangle him with the force until he fell limp to the floor. He then made his way up to his son who was unconscious. Using the force to easily open up the force cuffs and began inspecting his son’s state. 

The child’s exterior looked unharmed and he didn't look a day older than the day they met on the factory moon. He lifted his son up and placed him in his arms. He finally had his son. In a way, he could be thankful to the scientist for catching Luke for him. It would make things a bit easier. 

The foolish fisherman was standing in the same place he saw him last. The man looked nervously at him. Vader spoke up at last, “Thank you for your assistance,” before he force pushed the man inside the room and locked the door. He then casually walked back to his troopers.

“Commander,” Vader addressed the trooper, “gather your men. I have what I came for.” The only remaining problem is to get back into his quarters without looking suspicious. When Vader arrived on the Executor, he had Luke brought to his quarters. The troops didn’t dare question Vader’s orders.

 

—————  
Luke woke up to softness and warmth, the pain he had felt so intensely earlier was now almost gone, only the faintest remained. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings. 

He first realized that he was no longer a captive of that crazy scientist. Looking out the viewport nearby, he knew he was in space. Clearly, someone else had him know, and he didn’t have a good feeling about it; although at least he wasn’t in a cell. The room was very spacious and well organised. Before him was a desk with a computer. He also saw huge closet. Tired of lying down, and curiosity getting the better of him, he slowly got up, and inspected the closet. He was shocked to see that it was stocked with clothing that was black, which left him wondering where he was. Clearly, not with the rebellion as he hoped.

Maybe I can try to open up the doors to find answers, Luke thought. He walked to the door nearest the closet only to find it locked. Whoever has me now, doesn’t want me to leave. Having a foreboding feeling, he then walked over to the next door which lead to the refresher. He walked inside. It looked like what he would expect, but when he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror, he was taken aback by how young he looked, not a day older when he met Vader on the factory moon. 

Luke involuntarily shivered at thought. He had barely escaped that encounter. Suddenly, he was flooded with a familiar presence...cold and dark...no, it couldn’t be…

“I see you're awake,” he heard a voice rumble behind him. Luke gave a startled yelp and turned around, only to find the man of his worst nightmares standing before him. His first reaction was to grab his lightsabre, which.. wasn't there.

The movement didn’t go unnoticed by Vader. “I have your lightsabre, young one” the dark lord said matter of factly.

“Vader,” Luke hissed out, with heavy anger in his voice. This was his father’s murderer, Ben’s and almost his if it weren't for his friends intervention. “What do you want with me?”

“You will find out in due time,” Vader answered cryptically. “You should be grateful I rescued you when I did from those scientists on Dantooine,” he calmly continued. “They obviously had ill intentions.”

“And I’m supposed to believe that yours are better?” Luke shot back. “I’m in a worse position with you!” He wished he could get away from the oppressing presence of the dark lord, but Vader was blocking his way. “I haven’t forgotten what you did to Ben and...my father!”

“Who told you what happened to your father?” Vader demanded, his rich baritone voice far less calm than a minute ago, Luke noted. Had he struck a chord?  
—————  
Vader saw how his son's youthful face reddened with anger at his question. What lies had been fed to the boy about his parentage? 

“Ben Kenobi,” the boy huffed out. 

 

The answer Luke gave him didn’t really surprise him, but it gave him one more reason to hate his old mentor. Vader really didn’t have the time to ease the boy into the truth. He had to know now, so he could try to fix the damage Kenobi caused. 

“That traitor lied to you Luke. I’m your father.”

Luke shook his head in disbelief. This couldn’t be true! Why would Ben lie to him? Vader tried to kill him on the factory moon! This had to be some kind of trick! 

“No! You’re lying! It is you who's the traitor!” Luke yelled, as he tried to walk past Vader only to have his arm restrained by Vader’s unyielding grip. “Let me go!” he shouted.

“No, I told you the truth. You can feel the truth in the force, young one. Searching your feelings and you will know I am not lying to you.” His hand was still gripping his son's small wrist.  
—————  
When Luke searched the force for deception on Vader’s part, he was shocked to feel there was none. He knew he wasn’t fully trained in the force, but he also knew that the force didn’t lie. Still, it was hard to accept that Ben had really lied to him...and why? Why did Vader try to kill him earlier? All these questions swirled in Luke’s head. It was just too much to take in.

Sensing his son’s troubled thoughts, Vader spoke up. “There is much to tell you, but right now isn’t the time.” Vader released his wrist and casually walked to the middle of the room, while Luke tried to get so far away from him he could. “I need you to be checked over in the medcentre. Those scientists were doing something to you, I felt your pain and that led me to find you.”

Luke frowned at this information. He didn’t realize Vader had sensed him, or that he had sent out that kind of distress call. “I’m fine,” Luke stubbornly answered, arms crossed. He really didn’t want to be poked and prodded after his recent experience. 

Vader recognized the stubborn trait of his son, but he wasn’t going to have it. “You are not fine. You have no idea what they did to you or what the effects will be. I insist you be checked over,” he demanded, pointing a finger at him. “You can do this the easy way, or the hard way.”

Luke weighed his options. He didn’t know how far Vader could be pushed-still hard to think of him as his father-and he doubted Vader would leave him alone about it. It was probably in his best interest and well being to find out what he had been injected with-given the unbearable pain he had felt. 

“Fine,” he snapped out, still not happy with the prospect.

Vader strode over to the door, and entering a code, opened it with a hiss, he later motioned Luke to follow him. He carefully walked behind his huge bulk of armour. Luke couldn't help but notice how empty the corridors were. 

“Where are we? And why aren't there any staff?” He quietly asked, damn him and his curiosity, he thought to himself.

“These are my private quarters, and for the moment I haven't ordered any staff to be located here,” was the direct answer. Vader had allowed his troops to bring Luke here, but all they knew was that Luke was a prisoner. Vader had to decide how he was going to inform his officers about Luke, without it reaching the Emperor. Vader looked back slightly to make sure Luke was still coming, before they reached the medical centre.

A medical droid greeted them as they entered. “Lord Vader, please state your emergency,” it said in a soft, friendly voice. 

Gosh, He really missed artoo, he always was good at dealing with complicated situations as these he thought

“I need you to check this boy’s physical condition. He recently underwent stress, and some kind of unknown experimentation,” Vader told the droid, as he led Luke over to sit on a medical bed.

“At once my lord,” the droid answered as he rolled over to Luke and began the endless questions.

“What happened?”…”how you did feel after?”…”what did the syringe looked like?”…”how much?”… and so on. It took a while until the droid finally began with the tests.

Everything was alright until the droid came at Luke with a syringe.

“Oh no, I don’t want to experience that again,” Luke declared while trying to get away. He suddenly felt Vader put a huge, gloved hand on his own lean shoulder making Luke shudder. He looked up questioningly at the dark lord, which he in return ignored.

The droid thankfully broke the awkward moment. “Please sir. The blood test is vital to determine your physical health.”

Luke gave a small nod at the same time Vader took off his hand to let the droid continue. Luke squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth when he felt the needle pierce skin. Thankfully, it wasn’t too long when he felt the needle being removed. He felt somewhat relieved when he saw his own red blood, and not the yellow fluid he had seen before. 

The droid then made its way to a work bench filled with computers and organised different instruments. He ran the necessary tests, while both father and son waited, each silently impatient for the results. Luke looked nervous, and Vader just stood nearby with his arms crossed.

What seemed like forever, but only took minutes, the droid came back with an information pad. 

“Sir, the patient’s situation is very unclear and unique. From what I can tell, whatever he was injected with seems to be somehow causing his cells to rejuvenate, thanks to his high amount of midichlorians,” the droid stated. 

Rejuvenate? What in kriffin hells did that mean? He remembered the scientist talking about it, but it didn't make any sense. But it must have something to do with why his appearance looked younger. But was it permanent or temporary? Would he keep getting younger?   
—————  
When the droid reported the results, this what not what Vader expected to hear. He expected that the boy was injected with drugs of some sort to incapacitate him, not some twisted science experiment. 

“What exactly do you mean?” He demanded.

“As best I understand it, the boy was injected with something that’s not registering in the known database. It somehow made the midichlorians inside the cells to rejuvenate, hence his younger appearance. Before I can draw conclusions, I will need to do more research. For now, the boy isn’t in any danger, but I don’t know yet if the effects are permanent or just temporary.”

Well, that answers that, Luke thought, sullenly. How much worse could this get?

“I may need you to return to run more tests, and I will keep you informed of my progress, sir,” the droid concluded.

“Very well,” Vader answered, before turning to his son, who lifted himself off the bed and walked over to the door. 

It opened at Vader’s approach, and Luke followed suit. They walked on in silence. Vader for once, didn't know what to do. Whatever Luke had been injected with seemed to have unforeseen consequences. Maybe the best thing to do for now would be to give his son some time and space. All this information no doubt was overwhelming. 

Vader came to a stop outside their shared quarters, with Luke almost walking into the back of him, but he fortunately stopped himself just in time. He had been so lost in his own thoughts.

Luke broke the silence. “Can I please be alone now?!” He demanded. The child certainly was desperate to sort his thoughts out.

“Very well. I will send a droid with food and will return by 20 hundred,” he said and opened Luke's door. Luke hurriedly walked into his room and the door closed with a hiss.  
—————  
Luke just felt confused and down. He was so numb about everything. All he wanted to do was be back with the Rebellion. Instead, he found himself stuck with a strange condition that he didn’t know the full effects of, and finding out that the infamous Darth Vader was his father.   
Vader had mentioned earlier that he would explain more things to him. He knew he needed answers no matter what. One thing was certain, that if Vader thought he was going to turn to the dark side, he was going to be very disappointed. Vader did come to his rescue, but was he really in a better situation here? 

Luke decided to look around the room to see if there was any possibility of escape. Finding none,(he really shouldn’t be surprised), he sank down on the floor. His thoughts turned towards Artoo, thinking how handy he would be right now. Reflecting on his father’s actions made him think maybe there was more to him than his feared reputation, but he felt so confused about everything right now. He was so lost in his thoughts, he barely noticed the droid coming through the door with food for him. The droid left the food on the table, but Luke didn’t really feel like eating.

It seemed like only a short time later that the doors opened to reveal his father. Luke decided to get up, walked over to the sofa and sat down.  
—————

Vader walked down to where his son sat on the sofa, and for the first time took in his son's features. He looked a lot like Anakin, with some of Padmé’s features. His nose was certainly Padmé’s, but the eyes, the electric blue eyes, were his.

Stepping back to the present reality, Vader was a bit unprepared for this awkward moment, but he really was curious to talk to his newfound son. Breaking the silence of nothing but Vader’s respirator, the dark lord spoke. “You can ask me questions, but just bear in mind I won't answer the ones surrounding my life as Anakin,” he said, with a hint a warning in his tone.

That is the subject I’d like to know the most about, Luke thought, but based off his father’s tone, he decided it wasn’t wise to push the dark lord...yet. “One thing I need to know about the past…” Luke began carefully, wondering if his father would answer or not, “is why didn’t you know about me...before now?”

Vader shifted his stance, feeling some discomfort. However, it was a fair question. “I didn’t know you existed,” he finally answered. “I thought you had died with...your mother.” At Luke’s questioningly look, he added quickly, “that is all I am willing to say on the subject. Had I known, things would have been different.”

Luke wondered how different his life would have turned out if he had been raised with Vader. He shook his head at the thought. “What are you going to do with me?” He asked nervously, but determinedly.

“I’m going to train you in the dark side…and for you to rule by my side...” he began, but was quickly interrupted by his son.

“That is out of question! I’m following the Jedi!” Luke interjected, adminately, with frown and crossed his arms in that way he always did when he was being stubborn. Little did he realize his father did the same thing.

“Don't interrupt me, child!” he said pointing down at him, in both a parental and Vader way.

“Don't call me child!” He shouted back with equal stubbornness.

“I will call you what I see fit,” he answered, with a tone he hoped sounded menacing. It would have to any officer he had under him.

“Firstly, I’m twenty years old!” Luke protested, standing up at this point to try to gain more ground with his towering father. In spite, he said, “Then I can call you for ‘dad’, since you're obviously trying to be mine!” 

Vader fumed. “That is out of question! Do not ever call me that!” Vader forced his temper to go down. Best to stop this before it escalated out of control, and do something he might regret. He had to gain Luke’s trust, and hurting him with anger would be counterproductive. Instead, he turned and strode out of his son's quarters when he had felt the heavy pressure of the dark side. He could feel his son's confusion, but he needed to get away from Luke right now. He could go back to him tomorrow to continue the conversation when they both had a chance to be calmer.   
—————  
Luke stood planted in same spot when Vader had abruptly strode out of his quarters. He was quite stunned. The conversation had gotten heated, but he did see and feel his father reign in his anger at the last minute, and that had to count for something. Luke decided it would be relaxing to shower and change clothes. He reluctantly put on his black pyjamas, since that was the only kind that was provided. 

When Luke was done, he felt better. As he was leaving the ‘fresher, he gave himself another look at the mirror, still unused to his newly rejuvenated appearance. He looked like he did when he left the farm on Tatooine; so young. While it irritated him a bit that he looked so young now, older people would probably kill to get the shot that mad scientist had given him, he thought amusedly.

Luke walked into his bedroom to give one last inspection for someway he could escape. But again, he found nothing. He gave up and climbed into bed. It felt very nice and comfortable. His head felt heavy, and he seemed to just sink into the mattress. After all he had been through, he felt so tired. Sleep engulfed him the moment his head met the pillow.

Luke was rudely awoken by the same kind of pain he felt before; the unbearable hot/cold pain spreading through his body. It hurt to breathe; every inhale of breath felt like he was being exposed to very cold temperatures, while every exhale felt like fire licking his windpipe. His bones seemed to be throbbing and his blood running cold. He clutched his blanket around him and shouted a muffled scream into his pillow. He just wanted unconsciousness to claim him again, to let its darkness engulf him. But it wouldn't come, and he felt helpless. He could faintly hear the sound of doors opening and closing, but the pain blocked out most of what was going on around him. He could feel hands on his forehead, but the touch burned, and he desperately flinched back. He could hear voices, but the throbbing in his ears made it hard to hear. 

The burning touch was now on his back and behind his knees. He tried to wriggle himself free by putting his hands on the burning thing that wouldn't let him go. Instead the burning engulfed him more and his eyes were met with a burning brightness. Death would be more preferable than this, he thought desperately, until he finally could feel the comforting darkness unconsciousness engulf him into oblivion.  
—————  
Vader was pacing back and forth outside the medical centre. He had been meditating when he felt a terrifying pain in the force, the same one he felt before he found his son, but worse. He strode as quickly as a Sith could to his son’s quarters, which fortunately were beside his own. He walked up to his son's bed and found his son engulfed in a huge blanket. This was a time he needed to do things fast meanwhile thinking things through. So he had no other choice than to call his most trusted doctors to his medcentre. Then he began the procedure to take his son to the doctors. He carefully took the blanket away from his son who trembled like he were exposed to a very cold temperature, he brought his hand to his son's forehead which he tried to flinch away from. The pain was severe so he abruptly lifted his son who tried to get away.  
With long fast strides he strode to the medcentre. He could feel his son's intense pain and decided to bring his poor little one into unconsciousness. 

When he had arrived at medcentre with Luke, the already alerted and prepared doctors showed Vader into a room, laying him down on a bed. He felt reluctant to leave his son alone with the doctors, but he didn’t want to get in their way. 

After what felt like hours, a short, chubby doctor came out to invite him inside. Vader indicated the two other doctors to leave them. Then he walked over to the slight build of his son. He looked down towards his face to put his hand on his forehead when he noticed that Luke looked even younger than he did yesterday. Laying that thought aside for a moment, he continued with his task of bringing his hand to Luke’s forehead. The pain seemed almost gone, no, not gone, but suppressed. He looked down at Luke again only to find him wide awake. Abruptly, he took back his hand and stepped back to talk to the doctor.

“Dr. Langdon, can you inform me of the patient’s state?” He asked meanwhile looking at a young, confused Luke.

“My lord, his condition is very peculiar. The cells seem to... rejuvenate and then and disappear. It seemed his age regressed two years. Before this, he had been 18 standard years, now he had regressed to 16 standard years,” the doctor was saying, until a voice suddenly spoke out.

“You gotta be kidding me… right?” Luke asked nervously, fiddling with his blanket.

“Luke, let me speak with the doctor, then we’ll talk,” Vader said, pointing at him in a way that Luke knew he meant business.

Luke sighed impatiently, as the doctor continued. “We have been giving him painkillers, which he may need going forward, if this pattern continues. The good news is that he isn't in any physical danger. The pain seems to be connected to the de-ageing process. His memory seems to be intact, but it doesn't mean his behaviour will be on par with his mental age of 20. We recommend that Luke be given painkillers before he sleeps or when the pain returns. More research will be needed to see if the effects can be reversed,” the doctor finished, stepping back to indicate that he was done.

“Very well, Dr. Langdon. Keep me informed of any discoveries that you are able to make. Also, I demand that this information stays behind closed doors,” his tone indicated sharply, so the doctor would know that the consequences would be severe.

“Of course, my lord. You have my full loyalty,” he said before he left Vader alone with Luke.  
—————


	2. Unexpected route

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a short chapter. I will be updating more often :) I will also update this story once more before chapter 3 comes out. This story will be cleaner when my beta reader will correct things :)

For Luke this was the most embarrassing event he has experienced, and nobody knew what to do about it. This Condition, and Vader was very confusing. Last night the pain was so intense he just wanted to die, but luckily the doctor gave him painkillers so that he won't experience the pain at that level again. He just wanted his condition to disappear so he wouldn't worry about his state. He planted his face in his hands before looking up at Vader.   
“You know, if you think this is confusing, think about what I feel about this”  
“I know, Luke. This made everything more difficult” Vader said as he leaned closer to Lukes bed  
“What if I just de-age into oblivion” he said angsty  
“No, that wouldn't be possible. Dr. Lington and his team will look into this” Vader stated.  
Luke began the procedure to sit up. His pyjamas were some sizes too big for him now. “Hey, I guess you need to change my wardrobe more often” he said with a grin.  
“That will be a problem, we don't have such small sizes. But that's still our least problem” he said dismissively. “Are you ready to go back?”  
Luke made a small nod and walked behind Vader to his quarters, where Vader followed him inside.  
Luke walked down to his sofa and sat with a straight spine “Eh, I don't need baby sitting if that's what you thought” he said, rising his chin slightly to show determination.  
Vader walked up to where is son sat “That is not my intention, but there are things we need to discuss”  
“Fine” he said with a sigh and glanced up at his father, “please sit down then”  
Vader crossed his armed and looked down at his son stubbornly “No. And don't command me”  
“It wasn't a command, it was an invitation”. Why are his father so difficult?, he wondered and planted his face in his hand.  
His father dismissed his comment, “but moving on to the important matter I guess you have some questions”  
This event maybe changed his father's mind of him being here and help him to overthrow the emperor. A new idea suddenly formed in his mind. “You know, because of my unpredictable statement, your plan of me helping you to take the throne ain't going to work. Therefore I propose that you let me go, because you certainly have no use for me right now.” A part of him hoped he would agree, so that he could go back to the rebellion. Another part hoped his father saw him as his son, and just not someone to use against the emperor.  
“No, and that is final, you are going to stay with me for the foreseeable future” he said, his voice determined, which meant nothing he would say against is going to change his mind. So maybe there still are hope in his father he thought with a grin. But he still wanted to visit his friends.  
“But i’m not going to be useful to you anyway. And then do you have any plans?” He decided to push his father for more information.  
“I’m going to protect you in any leights necessary, especially from my master and my other enemies that would like to hurt you if they knows your existence” his father's words brought a big grin on his face. His father really cared about him. Even if he sometimes don't want to show it.  
Luke shifted his position to a more relaxing one “Okay, but don't expect me to stay in my quarters all the time”  
“You can't go outside into general places, people will raise questions if they would see you in different ages” he said sternly, “And I will learn you more in the force, you are lacking, even if your shields are pretty good” He added.  
Luke rose up and crossed his arm, “Not in the dark side” he said stubbornly with a frown.  
“I’m only going to learn you the basics for now, you do not need to be worried young one” he ensured  
Luke nodded “Agreed”  
Vader strode toward the door and slightly turned around his head at Luke, “Are you ready?”  
Luke looked back at him, wide eyed “Like,..right now?” He started to stand up right away.  
“I would never state something that I didn't mean, son” he said matter of factory while impatiently waiting for Luke.  
“Right” Luke said distantly before snapping back into reality and began to walk over to Vader.  
—————  
Vader reached over Anakins lightsabre to Luke who grasped it with full enthusiasm. He could admit it was slightly entertaining to watch Luke's much younger face lit up that way. During this short time Luke has stayed with him, he has noticed that you easily can make this boy happy. He could feel something old, lost, lit up in his heart, only a peace of it. But enough of that, it was irrelevant to think about something like that he thought. “How much did Obi-Wan teach you?”  
“Uhm… only the basic stuff, like defending from remotes and shielding” Luke shifted in unease and looked at Vader who stood some meters before him.  
“Then it's due in time to learn some telekinesis.” He said as he walked over to a chest filled with objects. He picked out a wooden stick and dropped it on the floor. “I want you to lift this by using the force. Concentrate and think on lifting this stick” he said, indicating the stick.  
Luke closed his eyes and reached out with a hand towards the stick, it took a while before he snapped his eyes open, “I can't do this!” He complained.  
“Yes, you can Luke. You need to believe that it's possible, otherwise it will become impossible”  
Luke gave a small nod and tried again, same tactic as before. The stick began to move slightly of the floor and after a moment the stick was almost located close to the roof. Luke opened his eyes and in his enthusiasm dropped the stick. “That was impressive young one. Now let's try with three sticks” he began to walk towards the chest when Luke suddenly gripped his chest and grimaced in pain. Vader stopped abruptly and focused on Luke instead. “What's wrong, son?” he asked and putted a gloved hand on Lukes back.  
“I need some painkillers” he panted and slowly began to make his way back to the doors, Vader close in suit, his hand still on Luke's back.  
—————  
When they reached Luke's quarters he walked hurriedly to his bottle of painkiller and began the task to pour the liquor into the gallipot. He swallowed it quickly and made a grimace. “Don't you have anything less disgusting?” He said making his way to the sink.  
“There are pills, but not they are not so helpful in your situation” Vader explained  
“Darn” Luke tapped water in a glass and drank it greedily before looking up at Vader with a small smile, “We can continue with the telekinesis, I will become better pretty soon” he said pleadingly.  
“I would recommend you to rest, and I need to leave for a meeting pretty soon” Vader walked over to the painkiller bottle and began to read the descriptions, ignoring Luke “aawws”. “You took too much, you should have taken a half gallipot, not a whole” he said, indicating the bottle.  
“Well, Yes, it did hurt and more makes a better effect” he said indifferently.  
“No it won't help you more Luke. I shall pour up the the doses, because you have showed that you can't handle your health” he said as he began to pour up a half gallipot and placed it on his bedside table.  
Luke tried to snatch the bottle from Vaders hand without success. “Well, I really understand now” he huffed.  
Vader just shook his head and strode over to the door before he hastily turned around and pointed on the gallipot. “That is for tonight, Luke. I shall come by sooner and check”. He disappeared just before Luke even could say something. The only thing he could do was to gape in shock. Did he just hallucinate or were Vader just scolding him? He thought. Well now he was alone and bored. He looked up at the sealed vents when a idea formed in his mind.  
Luke called on the force and focused at the grating, imagining that the grating fell of. After a while he heard a pretty loud thud, a smile formed his face when he saw the grating on the floor.  
He won't escape, not in this condition and not after all Vader did to him. But an adventure sounded good right now, he will easily melt in with his black clothes. He jumped up, grabbing the vent’s edges and slowly began to pulling himself up until he was inside. Some distantly hushing voices brought up Lukes attention and he began to crawled his way forward the voices location.  
He made a right turn when he saw two men right beneath him talking with each other. One of the man gripped a glass of wine and spoked up. “Yes, someone close to him told me about it. And the information are secretly classified”  
The other man lifted one of his eyebrows, “Captain Ozzel, if you have heard this before you can certainly tell why he would want something like this”  
The first man, Ozzel drank the last remains of his wine before he looked up. “Something that he wants new lackeys he can mold himself”. He said before looking at his holoclock, “if you could excuse me, a meeting are waiting for me. This place, same time tomorrow” He said before he walked out of the room, leaving the other man behind.  
Luke turned soundless and slowly away to crawl his way back into his quarters. He jumped down through the open vent where he was met with the similarity of his quarter. He walked over to this sofa to sit down and catch a breath. His thoughts only focusing on the two men. The little of the information he heard were secretly classified, which left him more curious. Luke determinedly decided to go back there tomorrow, but a bit earlier than today so he could hear more of it. He couldn't tell his father, he would probably be furious if he found out that he escaped through the vents and heard secret imperial information. Nope, he will never find out he decided.

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear in mind that English isn't my mother language, if you found some grammatical mistakes, that is the explanation. I will eventually be adding more chapters of the longer sort. And yes, there will be plenty of action in this story, but those two need to sort things out first ;)


End file.
